Remolino- El regalo de Bodas
by Dilzy-AM
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki es interrumpido en su luna de miel por el sabio de los seis caminos.. ¡Para que! Eso es lo que él tendrá que descubrir One-shot Solo para mayores de 18 Naruhina Advertencia: Pedofilia / lemmon


Hola mis queridos lectores :3

Vengo aquí con un nuevo One-shot Naruhina que creo dejara a muchos con la boca abierta xD bueno tal vez ya unos hayan tenido esa ideíta pero yo la escribí x.x Yaya. Oh. Y disculpen el haberme demorado como si hubiera muerto y Goku busco las esferas del Dragón por toda una temporada para revivirme xD ahorita actualizo mí otro Fic :P

Y como ya saben todos….Los personajes de este Fic son exclusivamente de Masashi-kun por lo que solo la idea es solamente mía *m* xD

Y como advertencias….

Hay Lemmon fuerte y Pedofilia x.x

Sin más que decirles….

 **Boruto**

Sus gemidos me volvían loco. Cada vez que me enviciaba más en sus pechos ella jadeaba mi nombre. Ninguno quería parar. Tal vez después de nuestra boda al fin podíamos ser libres de cualquier mirada desaprobatoria de su clan…No era que me importara mucho pero luego de darme cuenta de que la amaba, luego de luchar por ella con ese imbécil malnacido; para mí desgracia descendencia de Kaguya, luego de decirle lo que sentía por ella, luego de saborear sus labios por primera vez bajo la luz de la luna. Juré para mis adentros que aquella promesa mental que le había hecho a Neji, iba a cumplirla. Verla con vestido blanco. Ver esa hermosa sonrisa me hizo algo…algo que creo es capaz de traspasar esas barreras de deseo, ilusión, cariño, admiración, amor, emoción, felicidad…no sé cómo explicarlo pero desde ese momento en que le dije "acepto" supe que ella era para mí y yo era para ella.

Ahora en nuestra luna de miel, vimos como toda nuestra vida había cambiado. La noche llegó y con ella los besos y las caricias…Tenía que ser paciente con mi mujercita hasta que comenzara a perder la timidez. Y no era que me desagradaba esperar…más bien me gustaba ser paciente con ella, así podía apreciarla lentamente y memorizarme poco a poco cada parte de su cuerpo. Ella se negaba a que le tocara o se ponía nerviosa al besarle yo de una forma algo ansiosa…pero mi insistencia siempre fue recompensada…ahora ella me pedía que no dejara de acariciarle, gritaba mi nombre. Yo no quedaba atrás. Me excitaba verla así…que encantaba ver como el sudor de su cuerpo se deslizaba lentamente. Siempre supe que era algo posesivo. Con Hinata no era la excepción, caso contrario, ver incluso que gotas de sudor pasaran celosas por esa piel tan pálida y suave me llenaba de una sensación de celos tan grande que comenzaba a lamer esas gotas sin nada de compasión. No dejaba escapar ninguna. Seguí buscando gotitas hasta llegar a sus muslos. Los acaricie…Mi cara entre sus piernas…Quise curiosear un poco con mi lengua…

—"¡Ah! ¡Naruto-kun!"—su espalda se arqueó tensionando sus piernas y yo aproveché para adentrar mi lengua un poco más…Mi hermosa esposa sabía demasiado bien…me separé un rato para ver su rostro—"Naruto-kun...No pares…no…"—sonreí…ver sus ojos suplicantes y llenos de deseo me hicieron excitarme más.

—"Te amo…Hinata"—quiso decirme algo pero no la dejé hablar…sujetó mi cabello. Cuando explotó gritando mi nombre sentí toda su esencia pasar por mi boca, ese raro sabor que me encendía, verla completamente húmeda, lista para mí. Nunca antes había estado con una mujer. Digamos que el porno no ayuda mucho…salvo cuando quieres hacer poses y quieres autosatisfacerte… pero ahora, ahora que estaba casado, ahora que ella era mi mujer y yo era su hombre, quería adéntrame a ella y ahora nadie me iba a detener…Para cuando estuve listo para entrar en ella y romper esa barrera, de pronto todo se me fue de golpe al ver como sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas.

—"N-Naruto-kun…tengo que decirte algo…yo…ya no soy…"—parpadeé y vi al viejo sabio.

—"Uzumaki Naruto. Por lo visto interrumpí algo importante. Pero más importante es lo que tienes que hacer"— dijo el viejo sabio completamente tranquilo. Cosa que me cabreó más de la cuenta.

—"¡POR QUÉ MIERDA ME LLAMAS A ESTAS ALTURAS! ¡¿QUE ACASO NO TIENES A SASUKE PARA QUE HAGA SUS DEBERES?!"—Mi enojo era mal expresado…tal vez más palabras y un dattebayo al final le hubiera dado intensidad… ¿Por qué? Porque el viejo no me tomó en enserio.

—"Está tratando de buscar la forma de rehacer su clan. Además, solo tú puedes hacer esto. Ya verás porqué"—cuando estaba a punto de contestarle me di cuenta que el habitual blanco de fondo se había vuelto en un bosque lleno de insectos…Me era conocido…Me dispuse a pensar y entonces me acordé…esa chica que había visto en la cascada…ella tal vez vivía aquí… ¿Tendría algo que ver con todo esto?

Y había algo más.

Cuando vi al viejo Sabio, ya estaba con ropa. Nunca me di cuenta que podía presentarme, chackra-mente hablando, así. Vaya enigma. Eso sí que era raro…

Comencé a caminar hasta que escuché la cascada…mi corazón comenzó a latir fuerte…Yo estaba casado… ¿Por qué el viejo querría que me vea con esa niña? ¿Acaso quería disolver mis votos matrimoniales? Yo no caería en eso. Mientras que pensaba eso me sorprendí al ver que ya estaba ocultándome detrás de los arbustos. Su delicada y esbelta silueta danzaba encima del agua moviendo con su chackra las gotas de agua que salpicaban de la cascada. Siempre quise saber quién era esa muchacha. Me acerqué lo más rápido que pude y la agarré de los hombros. La luna nos iluminó…

—"Tú…"—me quedé atónito. Nunca me hubiera imaginado que esa chica con la cual tenía sueños húmedos cuando era tan solo un adolecente era Hinata. Me ruboricé casi como ella lo hacía cada vez que trataba de robarle un beso, salvó ahora…su cara era de horror.

—"¡Ah! ¡Suélteme!"—trató de golpearme pero la esquivé mientras que me disculpaba. Ella activo su Gekke Genkai lista para pelear pero al verme viéndola de una forma que solo yo sabría describirla como un cierto deseo extraño, gritó tapándose su cuerpo. Ella estaba en mallas. Nunca pensé que desde pequeña, ella ya tenía muy bien desarrollados sus pechos. Porque para esa edad…dios santo de qué me perdí… —"¡N-NO ME MIRES!"— vi como quería llorar apretando sus ojos de los nervios y también como su Byakugan se disolvía.

—"¡Lo siento! Yo no quise asustarte."—Me volteé dándole la espalda temiendo que ella se fuera sin dudar… ¿Ella podría acaso saber quién era yo?—"Solo que cuando escuché la cascada quise venir y te encontré…En verdad lo siento. No vi que estabas solo en mallas sino no me hubiera acercado a ti…discúlpame"—no escuché nada…me entristecí al pensar que había aprovechado en escapar.

—"Y-ya puedes v-voltear"—su suave voz me alertó. Una gran felicidad me inundó por completo. Cuando volteé la vi con un polo negro y un pantalón de igual color. ¿Ella era tan buena ocultando sus movimientos? —"¿C-cómo te llamas?"—Y al fin supe que ella no sabía quién era yo. Nuevo problema: crear un nombre. ¿Para qué?, para; según Kurama, no afectar el tiempo y toda esa tontería…un momento…él ya sabía lo que pasaría. ***No sé nada, niño. A mí no me culpes, que yo no tengo nada que ver.*** y ahí estaba él colándose en mis pensamientos privados ¿Acaso no le incomoda saber todo lo que hago? ***Claro que me incomoda, pero después de todo; viendo el lado positivo, hasta puedo ver porno gratis y sin censura.*** Maldito hijo de su puta madre. — "Etto…"—Hinata me desconectó de mi comunicación con el Kyubi ***Me llamo Kurama, deja de decirme Kyubi*** Ya sé, ya sé. SOLO DEJA DE HABLAR ***Esta bien niño. Como tú quieras. Pero puedes liberar-*** ¡DEJA DE HABLAR HE DICHO QUE TRATO DE PENSAR QUE NOMBRE PONERME!-silencio-Muy bien.

—"Oh, disculpa…Jejeje…"—Me reí nervioso rascándome la cabeza. Ella me quedó viendo.

—"Estas despeinado…p-pareciera que pasó un remolino por tu cabeza"—una pequeña risita se alcanzó a escuchar entre eso lindos e inexpertos labios…UN MOMENTO… ¿Qué es lo que había dicho? ***Que estas hecho un desastre*** Y otra vez tú. No. Ella dijo algo **…*Estas despeinado a tal punto que pareciera que ha pasado un remolino por tu cabeza, niño*** Remolino, Espiral…tornillo... ¡Eso es! ***Que, no me digas que ahora te gusta que te insulten…como se nota que eres peor que Kushina*** Cállate y no metas a mi madre que ella no es como yo ***se nota*** cállate.

—"Bueno, por algo mis padres me llamaron Boruto"—Ingenioso verdad ***Aja, si claro. Tornillo, remolino. Los dos son espirales. Aja. Mejor me voy a dormir que es tarde*** Mejor para mí. Sus ojos se iluminaron y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en esos lindos labios rosa.

—"E-es un lindo nombre. M-mi nombre es Hinata, Hinata Hyuga"—Nos estrechamos las manos y salimos de estar en la superficie del agua para sentarnos en la orilla de está, viendo la linda luna de media noche. Comencé a idearme diferentes historias por si preguntaba por ejemplo sobre mi vida personal, quien eran mis padres, de donde venía, etc. —"Y…Etto…N-no te vi nunca en Konoha… ¿D-de dónde eres?"—lo suponía. ***Y supusiste bien. No sabía que tenías cerebro, niño.*** ¿No que estabas durmiendo? ***Me despertaron el uso de tus neuronas. Eso es algo interesante que hay que ver*** Cállate y duerme *Será todo un placer, mocoso*…Suspiré. Muy pronto le tendré una "linda sorpresita" a ese Bijuu.

—"Yo no tengo nación fija. Digamos que mi madre era del país del viento y mi padre de él de fuego. Los dos eran comerciantes y me tuvieron en pleno camino así que digamos que no tengo una nación fija…Jejeje…"—traté de rogarle a Kami-sama para qué me creyera.

—"Oh… ¿Y-y tus padres?"— Sus ojitos tenían un mal presentimiento…

—"Ellos fueron asesinados cuando yo tenía diez años"—un pequeño grito de horror me preocupó, tal vez mi historia inventada era demasiado para ella; pero ya la había contado y ya no había vuelta atrás.

—"Lo lamento mucho…n-no debí preguntar…"—sus ojos se opacaron de la vergüenza.

—"no tengas miedo y solo pregunta. Eso ya no me afecta del todo…creo…Jejeje"— dije mientras que me echaba en el pasto para luego ver las estrellas y acordarme de mis padres…los extrañaba tanto…quise por un momento haberlos tenido al menos hasta los diez años…tal y como estaba contando ahora…

—"E-entonces…si no es mucha molestia… ¿Q-qué fue los que les sucedió?"—Decía ella mientras que se acomodaba para echarse cerca mío…vi sus labios…como hubiera querido darme cuenta de mis sentimientos hacía ella antes de irme con Jiraiya, para besarla…

—"B-bueno lo que pasó fue que estábamos pasando con nuestra carreta llena de mercancía por el bosque de la Aldea de La Nube y cuando vi que en unos árboles había fruta fui corriendo para cogerlas. Me adentré un poco y encontré de más tipos, todo andaba bien hasta que escuché el gritó de mi madre. Corrí hacia ellos y estaba por salir por entre los arbustos hasta que mi padre gritó que me apartara…No lo dijo diciendo mi nombre. Solo dijo apártate mirándome de reojo. Le obedecí y me oculté viendo como los asesinaban y tiraban por un acantilado cerca y se llevaban todo el dinero y la mercancía…Viví solo desde ese entonces. Una viejita me encontró y me ofreció vivir en su casa. Viví allí hasta cumplir doce años. Tiempo en que la viejita se murió y sus hijos fueron a reclamar la casa, botándome. Y desde entonces voy de aldea en aldea haciendo pequeños trabajos que me aseguren la vida Jejeje-…"—dejé de reír al verla tratando de contenerse las lágrimas, echada de costado…—"¡Hinata! ¡No llores! ¡Disculpa! ¡No debí de contarte esto! ¡Lo siento! ¡Yo!"—Ella se abalanzó a mí encima teniéndome contra el herbaje. Me sonrojé al sentir su pequeño cuerpo sobre el mío.

—"B-Boruto-san…D-discúlpame a mí… N-no debí de preguntar..."— acurrucó su mejilla en mi cuello sintiéndola caliente…estaba sonrojada…Quise acariciarla pero me di cuenta de que tenía algo de nueve años o tal vez más de diferencia con ella…mierda. La abracé sin aguantarme los impulsos sanos y apartando los malos.

—"No tienes por qué preocuparte, eso ya es cosa del pasado. Después de todo aún soy algo feliz. Tal vez me haya pasado millones de cosas pero lo que más disfruto de todo esto es el conocer personas nuevas…Por ejemplo tú…Eres muy especial ¿Sabes?"—sentí como el calor de su rostro se elevaba, me asusté creyendo que se había resfriado pero cuando sentí que una sonrisa comenzaba a formarse **… *Un momento, niñato, lo que le dijiste a esa mocosa lo he visto en algún lado…*** cállate y duerme ***Haré que no escuché eso, bueno retomando lo que dije… ¿Lo qué le dijiste no es parte del diálogo de uno de los libros romántico-eróticos de ese tal Jiraiya? Se nota que no tienes nada en ese cerebro más que porno*** cállate.

—"G-gracias"—ella se alejó de mí y se sentó a mi lado, su esbelto cuerpecito llenaba mi corazón de un sentimiento cálido…Siempre supe que sus ojos eran más bellos que la mismísima luna. Sus labios entreabiertos y húmedos resecaron los míos…quise acercarme a ella pero se levantó de pronto dejándome desconcertado. —"C-creo que ya es hora de irme. Si mi padre se da cuenta q-que me voy muy lejos a entrenar me va a c-castigar. A-adiós."— Vi cómo se alejaba de mí…no me aguante y fui tras ella y le agarré de su antebrazo.

—"Hinata"—ruborizada volteó a verme—"¿Te volveré a ver en la siguiente noche?"—sabía que ese viejo haría que me quedara en este plano temporal durante el tiempo que me tomara hacer lo que él quería que hiciera…que por cierto…aún no sé qué era.

—"Etto…s-si…Boruto-san"—Su sonrisa me tranquilizó. Yo también le sonreí cosa que hizo que ella se ruborizara de sobremanera…—"Y-ya me voy… ¡Adiós!"—y se fue corriendo entre los árboles. En verdad, sí que no entiendo a las mujeres.

Hice una fogata; cuando el amanecer hace rato que ya había desaparecido, a eso de la una de la tarde y cacé un conejo para comérmelo…No podía ir a la aldea…La verdad me daba miedo saber que alguien me podría reconocer. Me quedé dormido y cuando desperté me encontré tapado con una mantita azul…Sentí el olor de algo que se cocinaba, me levanté y la vi ahí moviendo un cucharon en círculos.

—"¿Hinata-chan?"—La chica volteó a mirarme y sonriendo apartó su mirada un poco de mí, cosa que me extrañó.

—"E-estabas tiritando así que t-te tapé con la manta que siempre llevo e-en mi mochila por si hace frio…Etto…"—no aguanté más, ella estaba a punto de hablar pero me fui hacia ella de forma rápida y cuidadoso de no estropear lo que estaba cocinando para abrazarla. —"¡BORUTO-SAN!"— ella se asustó y se sonrojó al instante. En verdad sí que es tierna.

—"Gracias por preocuparte por mí"—no me di cuenta de cómo ni cuándo pero me descubrí besándole en los labios…por un momento pensé que tal vez era un sueño y que pronto iba a despertar, pero cuando vi que ella no se movía y que cuando abrí mis ojos, sus ojos estaban más que abiertos, me alejé—"¡LO SIENTO! ¡FUE UN IMPULSO! ¡NO FUE MI INTENCIÓN! ¡NO LE DIGAS A TU PADRE PORQUE ME VA A MATAR! ¡LO SIENTO HINATA-CHAN! ¡DISCÚLPAME! YO..."—

—"Mi primer beso…"—la vi en trance…no sabía qué hacer—"Mi primer beso…"—se tocó los labios y se sonrojó…—"mi primer beso fue con alguien mucho mayor que yo… ¿Eso está bien?"—no supe que decir, comencé a sudar frío. Si mi suegro se enteraba me iba a matar ¡Incluso antes de concluir mi luna de miel con la Hinata con la qué me casé!

—"¡Claro que no está bien!"-no me miró y una lágrima se mostró impaciente por salir por esos ojos perlados…—"Hinata…"—

—"Bueno…no creo…q-que el chico que quiero me haga caso…a él le gusta otra persona…no creo…q-que en un futuro y-yo le guste…yo…"—me dolió verla así… ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido?

—"¡Hinata!"—Ella volteó asustada por mi repentina actitud. —"Tu eres una chica estupenda. Para mí, tú...eres perfecta. Y sé que ese chico también pensará igual algún día y sé que estarán juntos. ¡Lo sé! ¡Por favor! Solo no te rindas…"—sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—"Boruto-san…gracias…"—Nos sonreímos y cuando la sopa estuvo lista nos pusimos a comer. Cuando terminé, al cerrar mis ojos un rato para pensar lo ocurrido el viejo se me presentó.

—"Buenas noches, Naruto."—Le contesté el saludo. —"Necesito que le digas lo que sientes por ella"—me quedé petrificado—"No digas que la amas. Di que te gusta o algo parecido. Tú ya sabrás que hacer"—y desapareció ¿Qué tramaba ese viejo?

—"Boruto-san. Te encuentras bien"—volteé a verla con la cabeza gacha…no sé por qué pero una parte de mi me estaba tratando de obligar a que le diga eso… ¿Y si no era nada malo? Tal vez era mejor arriesgarse.

—"Hinata…Hinata-chan…"—se acercó a mí para verme bien el rostro.

—"¿Qué pasa Boruto-san? ¿Te sientes mal?"—su cara inocente me hizo sentir incómodo…y si algo malo pasaba…era mejor saber que pasaba ¿no?

—"Me gustas…me gustas demasiado…"—se quedó petrificada. Su rubor se intensificó demasiado y luego la vi corriendo por el mismo lugar por el que se había ido ayer…Por primera vez esa noche. Lloré por una mujer…por mi futura mujer…por mi mujer…

Ya habían pasado dos días, ella ya no vendría. De eso estaba seguro…Quería matar a ese viejo desgraciado… Quería culparle de todo…pero la verdad era que yo…yo tenía la culpa de absolutamente todo, por hacerle caso…

Era luna menguante, la noche estaba iluminada por el reflejo de la luz de la cascada en donde alguna vez había visto a Hinata bailar. La extrañaba…no quería destruir todo ese grandioso futuro con ella por una estúpida decisión mía…Me senté para ver como un conejo bebía del agua de esa pequeña catarata. Alguien me abrazó por detrás.

—"Boruto-san"—esa hermosa voz me estremeció el corazón.

—"Hinata-chan…"—no quise voltear. Algo me decía que no volteara aún.

—"No sé c-cómo explicarlo p-pero…creo que también me g-gustas…e-es algo extraño…siento como si gustara de ti d-desde hace tiempo…como si te conociera desde a-antes…lo siento…c-creo que mejor será i-irme, yo-¡Ah!"— volteé bruscamente dejándola a ella contra césped y yo encima de ella. Mi corazón no paraba de latir fuerte por saber el verdadero significado de sus palabras. Sus ojos no me reconocían pero su corazón lo hizo desde hace tiempo...solo faltaba acostumbrar esos labios…solo eso…—"Boruto-san"— antes de que siguiera hablando comencé a besarla con algo de necesidad pero delicada y lentamente. Ella me correspondió tratando de seguir mis labios. Seguimos así hasta que le faltó el aire—"T-tengo miedo de olvidarme de Naruto-kun…yo…lo amo…"—le sonreí.

—"Y lo seguirás amando…por favor solo dame esta noche para mí…solo esta…"—ella asintió y nos besamos esta vez un poco más ansiosos de más…me sentía extraño, besar a una menor de edad me hacía sentir sucio pero saber que sería mi mujer después de todo no me hacía sentir tan mal…Ella me comenzó a acariciar el cabello, cosa que me encendió al darme cuenta de que esas pequeñas manos ya tenían habilidades extraordinarias para agrandar mi excitación…Me olvidé de todo…quería hacerla mía.

Lamí sus labios en busca de poder entrar a esa linda boca y explorarla. Ella accedió, no podía creer que ella accedía tan fácil a las cosas que le estaba tratando de hacer… ¿Serán las hormonas de esa edad?

No pude pensar más, me encantaba el sabor de nuestra saliva combinarse, como siempre…comencé a besar la comisura de sus labios, su mejilla y luego encontré el lóbulo de su oreja, lo mordí, lamí y succioné lentamente, tratando de no dejarle ninguna marca. Ella comenzó a dar pequeños y nerviosos gemidos, quería escucharla más así que bajé por su cuello y lo lamí hasta llegar nuevamente a su oreja.

—"Quieres que siga avanzando"—nunca pensé que mi voz sonaría como estaba escuchándose. Aparte de mi luna de miel interrumpida claro…

—"S-si…"—dijo temerosa para aferrarse de mi casaca negra.

—"No me tengas miedo, por favor"—quería seguir y que ella no me parará, no aguantaba más el no tener a Hinata.

—"Hai"—afirmó temerosa.

Bajé nuevamente hacia su cuello besándolo delicadamente mientras aspiraba ese lindo aroma a jazmín que desprendía mi linda mujercita. Mis manos vagaban por su cuerpo entrando sin permiso por debajo de su ropa. Una de mis manos logró entrar por su polo, otra vez estaba solamente con mallas, comencé a acariciar lentamente la falda de su seno insinuándole que me diera permiso para continuar. Ella gimió y entendí que ese era un sí. Comencé a morderle el cuello sin dejarle marcas y luego me posé en su boca para besarla con desesperación. Mis manos jugueteaban en su cuerpo. Una mano ya andaba ocupada entreteniéndose en uno de sus senos, mientras que la otra estaba subiendo de su rodilla hacia su entrepierna. Rocé con uno de mis dedos su intimidad y seguí subiendo hasta llegar hacia su otro pecho, ella gimió con fuerza con ese simple acto. Pero no era que solo yo la estaba complaciendo. Ella me acariciaba el cuello y mordía mis labios. Me sorprendí cuando comenzó a bajar el cierre de mi casaca. La solté un momento y me la quité dejándole ver mi abdomen formado por años de entrenamiento. Ella se sonrojó y yo le sonreí con ternura. Incluso de niña tenía esa expresión de asombro y vergüenza cuando me miraba solo con pantalones. Bueno, ahora a ella le tocaba quitarse la ropa. Le ayudé besando sus manos y sus brazos. Ella me abrazó y de nuevo comenzaron las caricias. Le pregunté al oído si podía quitarle ese polo de mallas y ella se negó. Diciendo que si lo hacía AHORA se iba a desmayar. Yo sabía eso. Lo supe cuando en uno de esos momentos a solas con la Hinata de mí plano temporal estábamos en las mismas circunstancias y le destrocé, si se puede decir así por cortarle el polo de mallas con una de mis kunais como juego, el polo de mallas y ella se desmayó cuando había visto que me había quedado atontado viendo su gran y excelente busto.

Le hice caso y comencé a besar sus senos por encima de esa delgada prenda, mis manos bajaron a sus caderas llegando a apretar sus glúteos haciendo que ella diera un pequeño grito y me sujetara el cabello. Mordía uno de sus pezones por encima de la ropa haciendo que ella siguiera con jadeos y grititos que me encendían más.

—"Bo...ruto…-san…"—escuchar mi nombre falso me excitó de sobremanera, me sentía como un criminal, me sentí sucio, pero eso me gustaba. Me entretuve succionando y mordiendo todo lo que sus senos me podían ofrecer y llevando una de mis manos a ese pecho que estaba siendo muy mal atendido, tan solitario...—"¡Ah!...ah…Boruto...san…q-quiero…ah…sentirte más…quítame…el… ¡Ah!...por favor…ah"—sabía a qué se refería y no dudé en desperdiciar ni un solo segundo. La levanté y le quité de un solo golpe ese ahora fastidioso polo de mallas. La abracé y comencé a besarla en los labios, ella lamió mi boca; la dejé entrar, al parecer quería probar suerte…

Esa bendita lengua en verdad sí que era malvada desde siempre. Sentía como me tildaba mi virilidad. Su lengua jugaba con la mía pero ella al parecer estaba incómoda por ser tan bajita. No la culpaba. Tener más de ocho años de diferencia era demasiado. Ella se sentó encima de mí con las piernas rodeando mi cadera, la sentí…sentía como estaba algo abierta abrazando un poco mi hombría entre esos delgados pantalones. Me moví tratando de sentirla más mientras que ella mordía mis labios para luego lamerlos y succionarlos, cosa que me alteraba reclamando con una de mis manos uno de sus senos. Gimió. Mi mano libre agarró su muslo y la acerqué más a mí dejando que se le escapara otro gemido. Mis manos subieron hasta su espalda para ponerla en el césped sin dejar de besarla. Ella se había trepado de por sí. Sus brazos rodeaban mi cuello y sus piernas mi cadera. Me aparté de ella para irme directo a sus pechos. Sus jadeos me volvían loco. Y movía mis caderas para chocarlas con las suyas. Cada vez que arqueaba su columna y se estaba por tensar sus piernas le succionaba aún con más fuerza uno de sus pezones o insinuaba una penetración al apretar mi hombría entre sus piernas, sabía que estaba a punto de llegar al primer orgasmo de su vida. Comenzó a sudar aún más de lo que ya estábamos sudados los dos. Me dio celos nuevamente el ver como paseaban esas gotas de sudor por su abdomen hasta pasar por su ombligo. Comencé a querer atrapar cada una. Unas cuantas se habían escondido en su ombligo. Comencé a lamerle ese pequeñito orificio y metía y sacaba la lengua preparándola para lo que quería llegar a hacerle centímetros más abajo. Una de las gotas se me había escapado. Vi cómo se entraba por ese pequeño espacio que brindaban sus caderas con su pantalón. Dirigí mi mirada hacía ella y cuando ella me miró le sonreí yendo hacía ella para verla a los ojos.

—"Hinata… ¿Quieres…que continúe? …"— estaba aguantándome un gruñido que se me quiso escapar al ver el deseo en sus ojos perla, su cabello pegado en su frente, completamente sonrojada…verla así de frágil y pequeña debajo de mí me conllevó a sentir que de cierta manera era un pedófilo…pero algo en mi interior me decía que estaba en lo correcto…que ella era Hinata, que era la Hinata que siempre conocí. Ella era esa tierna y rara muchachita que se preocupaba por mí y me ayudaba cada vez que estaba en apuros. Ella era la mujer con la que, plano-temporalmente hablando, me iba a casar. Y que si la iba a hacer mujer incluso antes de que mi yo de este tiempo se diera cuenta de lo que sentíamos mutuamente nunca me arrepentiría.

—"Si…Boruto-san…conti…núa…"—le besé con furia mientras que le quitaba el pantalón y le acariciaba la entrepierna con cierta delicadeza que podía sentir que la desesperaba, pues sus caderas se movían al compás de mis caricias hacia esa parte de su cuerpo. Le quite casi por completo el pantalón y ella se lo sacó moviendo sus piernas. Quise quitarme también mi pantalón pero se me estaba haciendo difícil. Ella colocó sus pies en la comisura de mi pantalón y lo bajó sujetándolo con los dedos. Me di cuenta entonces que ella estaba sin sandalias.

—"¿Y tus sandalias ninja?"—ella entre avergonzada y burlona me miró con una sonrisa tierna e inocente. Me sentí sucio…

—"M-me las quité a-antes de a-abrazarte por qué q-quería entrar al agua"—le sonreí y deposité en sus labios un pequeño e inocente beso.

Para cuando yo estaba en calzoncillos y ella en bragas. Ella ya había tenido un orgasmo. Mis constantes mordidas en sus senos y libaciones en sus pezones le habían provocado eso y ahora estaba a mi merced. Logré quitarle esa pequeña braguita y le introduje un dedo en su intimidad para comenzar a moverlo como si de embestidas se tratara. Ella gemía y se arqueaba. Yo lamía su cuello y oreja. Mi otra mano andaba ocupada en uno de sus senos. Introduje dos dedos, gritó mi nombre y le besé con fuerza y casi mordiéndole el cuello, dejándole una pequeña manchita roja.

—"Boruto…san…"—metí un dedo más pero lo deje de mover. Quería saber cuan dispuesta estaba a lo siguiente…—"Boruto-san…por favor…"—comenzó a moverse haciendo que entren mis dedos para luego salir algo mojados—"continua"—saqué mis dedos y los lamí haciendo que mi linda Hyuga jadeara al ver eso, un tanto por asombro y otro tanto por excitación. Ella agarró mi mano que acababa de lamer y comenzó a lamerla también. Eso ocasionó que me descontrolara casi por completo. Le agarré la quijada mientras que ella introducía mis dedos en su boca. Comencé a besarla encima de todo esto que estaba pasando. Nuestras lenguas se estaban encontrando entre mis dedos. Seguí besándola bajando mi mano con esos dedos míos ahora mojados por su cuello, pasando por su seno desnudo, haciéndola estremecer, la estaba cubriendo con esos besos que estaban plasmados en mis dedos. Llegué a sus glúteos desnudos y bajé mi rostro hasta encontrarme con ese lindo paraíso suyo. Quería prepararla para estar dentro de ella de una vez, me acerqué. Hinata se sentó, al parecer ya estaba cansada de estar echada. Nos miramos y la cargué a un árbol cercano para arrodillarme frente a ella. Vi como sus mejillas se tornaban rojas de saber lo que iba a pasar. Introduje mi lengua hasta donde ella me lo permitiría. La senté en mis hombros y comencé a hacerla gritar mi nombre falso. Se arqueaba. Ese extraño pero delicioso sabor me volvía loco. Estaba insinuando con mi lengua lo que pasaría unos minutos más. Adentrarme en ella para luego salir sin aviso mientras que movía mi lengua por donde su cavidad me lo permitía me encantaba. Verla sudar de más, mientras que sujetaba mi cabello y jadeaba mi nombre entre gritos de lujuria. Ver a mi hermosa Hinata a esa edad y así me ponía demasiado ansioso. Un grande orgasmo la embargó varios minutos en la lujuria. La baje quedando frente a sus ojos. Nos miramos sabiendo lo que iba a pasar.

—"Si quieres…podemos terminar aquí…ah"-me atrapó desprevenido cuando con una de sus manos me acariciaba mi virilidad. No podía contenerme más. Jadeaba y pedía más de ella. Comenzamos a rozar nuestras intimidades insinuando lo que iba a pasar. Y es que insinuábamos muchas cosas con nuestras acciones. Verla tan sumida en esos sentimientos y pasiones me estremecieron. Me quitó mi última prenda. Tiré mis sandalias sacándolas con mis pies antes de creer; podía entrar en ella. Hasta que bajó yendo su boca directo a lamer la punta de mi hombría. Gruñí…Ciertos nervios me excitaban. Era algo nuevo…me sujetó mis gemelas con temor. Gruñí y le dije que siguiera, comenzó a masajearlas mientras que metía y sacaba su boca de la punta de mi pene. Comencé a mover mis caderas entrando aún más en su linda boca. No quería que ella sola hiciera todo. Yo también quería ayudar. La levanté y la eché en el césped haciendo el 69. Le indiqué lo que tenía que hacer y ella me obedeció como un maestro a su pequeña alumna…en serio sí que estaba mal de la cabeza. Nos comenzamos a lamer. Sentí que me iba a correr-"Hinata…me…voy a…correr…"-ella no se detuvo-"Hinata…por favor…ah"-aún no me hacía caso-"Hinata…me voy a correr…lo siento…"-ella seguía y no pude aguantar más. Ella se tragó todo dejándome boquiabierto.

—"E-Es que quería saber cómo sabía…yo…¡ah!"-metí mi lengua y tres dedos de golpe…quería que se corriera. Ella comenzó a jadear poniendo entre su boca mi hombría y lamiéndola haciendo que nuevamente se levantara, pero esta vez ya no era el levantamiento normal, sino que hasta yo podía ver cómo me tildaba. Cuando me soltó para tener un orgasmo no dudé en tragarme todo lo que ella me estaba dando. Me volteé quedando nuevamente frente a frente de ella. Nos besamos y el nuevo sabor de sus labios, combinados con los que estaban en el mío, me hizo saber que estaba mucho más que preparada.

—"¿Estas lista?"—le pregunté. Ella asintió con la cabeza y abrió sus piernas lista para recibirme.

Entré y me moví lentamente hasta romper su himen. Tener alrededor de mí una cavidad tan estrecha era doloroso…Ella había perdido su virginidad conmigo. Sentirla joven y estrecha me mareaba de la lujuria. Quería más y aunque ya nos habíamos corrido, yo no quería parar. La volteé pero ella comenzó a negarse…le dije que probara y que si no le gustaba iba a parar. Entré por detrás y los dos jadeábamos. Las embestidas eran crueles y fuertes. ¿Por qué no paraba ese tipo de trato? ¿Es que acaso le gusta?

—"Si…gue… ¡ah!.. ¡Ah!...¡Sí!...¡Bo…ru…to!…¡san!"— gruñí y no paré hasta correrme. La volteé nuevamente y le alcé las piernas hasta que, a duras penas por su estatura, logré ponerlas en mis hombros.

—"Hinata…"—comencé a embestirla de nuevo…tal vez sería la última vez, pues sentía que estaba a punto de desmayarme por el cansancio.

—"Boruto-san…"—los dos nos besamos…ya no era cruel…ahora todo era lento…sentí que era la despedida…

Cuando me corrí me tiré a su costado para no aplastarla con mi peso.

—"Boruto-san…no te olvidaré…"—ella también sabía que me iría, siempre ha sido buena intuyendo, y esta vez no se equivocaba.

—"Olvídame…"—me levanté y me comencé a vestir, ella se levantó asustada.-"Tu amas a Naruto…y sé que él te hará feliz…"—le estaba diciendo algo que ni yo sabía… ¿Sería capaz de hacerla feliz?

—"p-pero…Boruto-san"—le sonreí con algo de tristeza…ella comenzó a llorar

—"No tienes por qué llorar…yo…"—tenía que mentirle…tal vez iba a ser cruel pero se tenía que olvidar de mí, yo no pertenecía a este plano temporal.—"…Yo…"—le di la espalda—"…quiero vengar la muerte de mis padres…no puedo quedarme aquí…espero me entiendas…y tal vez no salga vivo…porque después de todo no soy bueno luchando…yo…lo siento…pero tienes que olvidarme…"—se quedó en silencio…viendo mi cuerpo adulto de 20 años de espaldas hacia ella. Una adolecente de no más de trece…

—"Tienes el mismo objetivo que Uchiha-san…pero tu sonrisa es igual a la de Naruto-kun…"—volteé a verla…Se estaba tapando su cuerpo con mi casaca negra. Sus ojos…ella nunca había estado tan triste…pocas veces la vi así pero ahora…era diferente…

—"Tal vez lo entiendas cuando seas mayor…pero mejor será que vayas ya a tu casa porque ya está amaneciendo…"—se alarmó al ver que era cierto y se comenzó a vestir como un rayo. Estaba por correr hacia la mansión Hyuga pero volteó bruscamente y me abrazó.

—"Te esperaré…p-pero amaré a Naruto-kun…así como lo hago justamente ahora…"—mi corazón latió con fuerza…Vi cómo se fue…Cerré mis ojos

—"Hola Naruto, creo que ya es hora de que regreses"—la voz del viejo me hizo volver a mirar

—"¡TÚ! ¡VIEJO! ¿QUÉ ERA LO QUE PRETENDÍAS?"—le señalé completamente enojado.

—"Darte tu regalo de bodas. ¿No te gustó? De todas formas tenía que pasar"—eso me congeló… ¿De todas formas?

—"Y por qué tenía que pasar. ¿Qué pasaba si no pasaba nada de eso?"— el viejo sabio suspiró.

—"No te habrías casado con Hinata."—eso me congeló de nuevo. ***Déjate de congelar que ya estoy pescando un resfriado. Niño*** No jodas.

—"No entiendo…que pasó después de eso"-me senté en el vacío del lugar para escucharlo.

—"Lo que paso fue que…"

*Lapsus de recuerdos y narración por el sabio de los seis caminos*

Un señor de cabellos castaños tocaba la puerta de un cuarto que tenía un letrero lila con el nombre de Hinata. Una pequeña Hyuga apareció de repente.

—"Padre. Ayer vi a Hinata irse al bosque con su ropa de entrenamiento."—el Hyuga reflexionó.

—"De seguro está cansada…"—agachó su mirada. Pero al escuchar los pasos suaves de su esposa volteó a verla.

—"Hiashi. Sería mejor si la dejas descansar. Ella no está obligada a asistir a la reunión."—ella, una mujer muy parecida a Hinata de cabello largo azulado le sujetó el hombro a su esposo.

—"Solo porque tú lo dices. Querida. Será mejor que resuelva esto pronto."— y se marchó.

—"Me voy a entrenar"—dijo la pequeña castaña de ojos perla quien se fue al gran espacio de entrenamiento que tenía en su casa. La mujer activó su Byakugan viendo la silueta de su hija durmiendo en su cómoda cama. Suspiró

—"A donde te habrás ido ayer…será mejor que desde hoy te vigile."— y con esas palabras se marchó.

En una mesa larga y cuadrangular se sentaban varios ancianos, el líder de los Hyuga, y un ojiperla de cabello castaño que tenía casi la misma edad que la heredera.

—"Comencemos con la reunión"—dijo el padre del líder del clan. —"El tema a tratar de hoy es el desposo de la heredera del clan, Hyuga Hinata, con el niño genio de la rama secundaria, hijo de Hisashi; Hyuga Neji."— sus ojos blancos denotaban seriedad y poder. Cosa que a los que se había reunido en el salón de estilo japonés, les intimidaba. A todos menos a dos personas.

—"Como líder del clan y padre de la heredera, me opongo al matrimonio arreglado de Hinata con su primo, Neji."—dijo el líder actual del clan, sin miedo a ser castigado de alguna forma por su insolencia.

—"Yo también me opongo. No pueden obligarme a casarme con Hinata-sama"—concretó seriamente el niño prodigio.

—"Díganme sus razones. Hiashi. Neji"—Habló la matriarca del clan. —"Ya que creo que ustedes saben las razones del clan para esta unión. El Byakugan es recesivo por lo que desaparecería con otro que no sea del clan. Y la heredera no es muy digna para sobrellevar el puesto ella sola. Tal vez sus técnicas de lucha puedan mejorar con los años hasta la excelencia pero su carácter destruye toda muestra de respeto hacia su persona. Ella es sumisa y no impone respeto. Tiene que haber alguien fuerte a su lado, un Hyuga que sea respetado y sea dominante. Entienden las razones…"—dijo la señora de cabellos blancos.

—"Pero aun así nos objetamos a aquella decisión"—Sentenció Hiashi sin pestañear. —"Ella tal vez parezca sumisa pero yo espero el día en que ella sea valiente y sé que ese día está muy cerca. Matriarca…Y creo que está de más decir que como Líder de este clan y oponiéndome a sus decisiones tomadas por ustedes mismos digo que esta reunión queda por finalizada"—

—"Lo que dijo Hiashi-sama"—Dijo Neji antes de irse del aposento. Su tío le imitó.

*Lapsus de recuerdos y narración por el sabio de los seis caminos END*

Regresé.

Lo que había entendido de por si es que…si ella no se quedaba completamente exhausta para el día siguiente entonces no habría motivos para no asistir a esa maldita reunión. Entonces su padre se negaría rotundamente junto con su primo. Y conociendo a mi suegro siempre hacia lo contrario a lo que verdaderamente quería. Mejor dicho, que si ella iba entonces él como líder y ya no como padre aceptaría esa estúpida decisión.

Le debía una al Viejo Sabio de los 6 caminos…

Abrí los ojos y encontré a la verdadera Hinata casi a punto de llorar debajo de mí, completamente desnuda y titubeante.

—"Hinata…"—sospeché el porqué de su nerviosismo y sonreí. Que linda que era.

—"N-No te enfades N-Naruto-kun"—Dijo ella cerrando los ojos esperando, creo yo, lo peor. Comencé a reírme.

—"Boruto"—ella volteó sorprendida y algo roja también.

—"Y-Ya lo sabías desde el principio"—Dijo ella tapándose sus dos senos. Los aparte y agarré sus muñecas lado a lado de ella. Me miró confundida. Esos ojos perlados tan hermosos sí que se expresaba de maravilla…

—"Digamos que acabo de experimentarlo…"—Apuesto que de seguro que no se acuerda de su rostro del todo…bueno de mi rostro… ¿No?...

—"N-No entiendo…"—murmuró ocultándome sus rostro al agachar la mirada…

—"Yo soy él…acabo de venir del pasado…bueno…algo así ttebayo…"—Ella me miró con atisbos pequeños de enojo pero era confusión más que todo. —"Si no iba y te dejaba "exhausta" te ibas a casar joven y con otro"—Empalideció. —"Siendo sincero, ahora que razono bien ese nombre…Significa Neji…Hinata…tengamos un niño…"—pequeñas lágrimas aparecieron de repente. Es mejor ser sincero. Es mi lema de vida amorosa…SI, SI.

—"Na-Naruto-kun…."—Comenzó a llorar—"Si…Baka"—Con una sonrisa me insultó por primera vez. En serio, ella era una cajita llena de sorpresas.

—"¡Entonces que estamos esperando!"—

Y así, entre gruñidos, jadeos, lágrimas y sonrisas **. *Y poses del Kama Sutra*** Cállate Kurama. Bueno, sí. Ya, Ya, eso es personal….creo…. ¿En qué estaba?...A ya…Ya. Terminó nuestra noche de bodas...

Y Luego de unos nueve meses, nació un varoncito…Boruto. El niño más hermoso del planeta.

—"Amor. Tengamos otro bebé"—Dije una noche luego de, creo, uno o dos pares de años de tener a Boruto. Hinata sonrió. Como amo a esta mujer y su adorable sonrisa.

—"Esta vez yo le pondré un nombre"—Dijo ella antes de acurrucarse en mi pecho esa noche. —"Pero yo pondré fecha de encuentro"—Me quedé helado. Ahora iba a poner fechas…

Maldición.

 **Fin**

¡Waaaaahhhh! ¡Hola mis queridos lectores! ¿Les gustó? Acabo de hacer polémica Lolicon xD Pero es que no me mientan ¬v¬ ustedes en una de esas noches medias pervertidas luego de leer Lemmons no se imaginaron a un Naruto grande y una Hinata de apenas 13 D: x.x Bueno yo si xD No me insulten no me critiquen modo guerra por este Fic algo pedófilo x.x pero es que las ideas no hay que desperdiciarlas ¡no! D:

INNER-YAM: enferma e.e

DILZ (YO): tu vieja u.u

INNER-YAM: etto…que baka que eres…e.e también es la tuya xD

DILZ (YO): maldición D: N-no acepto mi derrota 7.7

INNER (YO): Mientras que ella se lamenta en la esquina de su silla yo voy agradeciendo de adelantado todos los fav, view y review de todos ustedes 3 los adoramos y si aparecí de repente es que ya me cansé de quedarme callada xD Bye, Bye

DILZ (Y): ¡Y que el dattebayo les acompañe! :DDD


End file.
